


Ghosts

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Awesome Land (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mary has a lot to tell Anastasia after how long she's been gone.





	

"Holy shit, sounds like you've done all kinds of things!" Anastasia said, looking across the table at Mary.

"Yeah, we met a bunch of weird things too. Aliens and zombies and stuff." She said with a shrug, used to it all by now.

Anastasia grinned. "Y'know what the coolest thing was though?"

Mary gave her a look. "What? You weren't there how could you know."

"A ghost." She said with a wink, earning a laugh from Mary.


End file.
